Star Wars: Episodio VIII - Las Sombras en la Fuerza
by LordCheesy
Summary: Este fic no tiene nada que ver con la película original. Es solo la visión que tuve de como se pudo haber desarrollado la historia después de Epsodio VII. Al igual que Los Últimos Jedi, esta historia inicia exactamente donde terminó El Despertar de la Fuerza, y puede tomarse como otra alternativa para aquellos a los que no les gustó la película de Disney.


Dentro del Supremacía

Debido a que hace algunas horas, la Resistencia había destruido la Starkiller, el arma que podía haber representado la victoria definitiva a Primera Orden, está se encontraba un poco debilitada, pero no lo suficiente para ser vencida. Por lo que no valía la pena contraatacar, o al menos así lo veía el Líder Supremo Snoke, el cual se encontraba sentado en el trono dentro de su sala principal, la cual era una enorme habitación rodeada por una pared roja, con el suelo de color negro y cuya única decoración consistía en un par de máquinas (posiblemente de tortura) y el propio trono. Dentro de la habitación, se encontraban Snoke y su Guardia Pretoriana de Élite, la cual consistía de ocho guerreros altamente capacitados. —Mi señor, ¿ahora que la resistencia ha destruido la base Starkiller, no deberíamos contraatacar? —preguntó uno de los guardias más cercanos a Snoke.

—La Resistencia por sí sola no representa una amenaza. Los Jedi son el principal peligro y para poder exterminarlos de una vez por todas, necesito terminar el entrenamiento de Kylo Ren —respondió Snoke con tono sereno.

Ante la expresión tranquila de Snoke, el guardia prefirió no comentar nada. Y de esa manera la Sala del trono regresó a su habitual estado de silencio.

De repente, se notificó la llegada de una nave abordando el hangar del acorazado. Finalmente habían llegado Kylo Ren, el general Hux y su tripulación.

—El Supremo líder quiere verlo, señor —dijo un Stormtrooper dirigiéndose a Kylo Ren.

—Estaré ahí en seguida —respondió Ren con voz irritada.

Un tanto nervioso, el aprendiz de Snoke se colocó el casco que sujetaba en la mano derecha, y emprendió la marcha hacia la sala del trono. Una vez dentro de la base de operaciones, anunció su llegada a la imponente presencia de Snoke.

—Ya estoy aqui, maestro —dijo Ren con tono respetuoso..

—Ah, veo que has llegado.

Kylo se quedó en silencio.

—Supe qué asesinaste a tu padre —agregó Snoke.

—El ya no significaba nada para mi. Solo hice lo que tenía qué hacer.

—Me gustaría creerte, pero dado el hecho de que tu, el gran Kylo Ren, no pudiste derrotar a una chica sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento, es evidente que tu entrenamiento aún no está completo —comentó Snoke en tono de burla.

La única reacción del joven Ben Solo, fue apretar los puños al sentirse indignado ante tal comentario.

—No te preocupes, eso tiene solución, en estos momentos procederé a completar tu entrenamiento —dijo Snoke—. Iremos a ese planeta, entrenarte en ese lugar es la única manera de completar tu pasó al lado oscuro de manera definitiva.

Ante las palabras del Líder Supremo, Ren no pudo más que sentir escalofrios. Ese lugar potenciaba su influencia en el lado oscuro. Sin embargo en estos momentos no se sentía del todo preparado para pisar esas tierras. Además otro pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

—¿Qué pasará con la chica? —preguntó—. ¿No deberíamos enfocarnos en eliminarla?

—Calculo que a estas alturas ya debe haber encontrado a Skywalker, por lo que sí el viejo accede a entrenarla, esta vez no tendrás ninguna oportunidad —respondió Snoke.

Ren se limitó a mirar con mirada de frustración. Su ego, hacia qué el comentario le molestara de sobremanera, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que por más que le pesara, Snoke tenía toda la razón.

—Si entendiste, deja de perder el tiempo y prepara inmediatamente todo lo que tengas que preparar —ordenó Snoke—. Nos vamos en 15 minutos.

—Sí, maestro —respondió Ren.

Acto seguido, emprendió camino hacia el exterior de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia.

Mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para partir, se le vinieron a la mente, los recuerdos de su duelo con Rey, por lo que lleno de ira y frustración, comenzó a golpear repetidamente, una máquina que tenía en frente. Cuando repentinamente alguien lo interrumpió:

—Señor —dijo una voz desde el exterior, la cual le pertenecía a un Stormtrooper..

—¿QUÉ QUIERE, SOLDADO? —respondió un irritado Kylo Ren.

—Me dijo el Líder Supremo que le avisara que está a punto de despegar —contesto el trooper con voz temerosa.

—Dígale que estaré ahí en un segundo —dijo Ren con tono aún irritado.

—De acuerdo —respondió el soldado.

Acto seguido, procedió a retirarse.

—Vaya, qué carácter —murmuró, mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

Repentinamente se encendieron todas las alarmas, algo no marchaba bien.

===Momentos antes===

Después de que Kylo Ren se fuera tan rápidamente, el general Hux citó a Phasma (la cuál había sido rescatada de la trituradora basura por un par de troopers) a su oficina.

Una vez dentro, Hux, irritado, le recrimino el haber dejado que la resistencia, se infiltrara en la base Starkiller.

—No puedo creerlo de usted, Phasma —dijo Hux—. en todos los años que llevamos, está es la primera vez qué ocurre algo así.

—Lo se, señor y le juro que será la última vez que lo permitiremos —respondió Phasma con tono firme.

—La base Starkiller, la base que tomó años construirla, ¡ESTÁ DESTRUIDA! —recrimino un alterado Hux.

Phasma solo se quedo en silencio.

—Lo último que necesito en este momento, son promesas vacías —agregó el general—. Por su bien, más le vale que no se repita, ya que la próxima vez le garantizo que será castigada con la muerte, ¿entendió?

—Sí señor —respondió la capitán con voz firme.

—Puede retirarse —finalizó Hux.

—Con su permiso, señor.

Acto seguido, Phasma procedió a retirarse dejando al general solo en su oficina.

Hux procedió a sentarse y sacó del bolsillo de su saco, una vieja fotografía en la que aparecían sus padres y el cómo bebé. El general permaneció largo rato con una mirada llena de ira, contemplando la fotografía mientras recordaba cómo habían sido las muertes de sus padres.

«La república ya no existe más, queridos padres, estoy muy cerca de traer el orden de nuevo a la galaxia», pensó, «yo les prometí que sus muertes on quedarían impunes y pienso cumplir mi palabra».

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, se encendieron las alarmas, el acorazado estaba bajo ataque. El general guardó la fotografía y con una gran furia y determinación, salió de su oficina, listo para liderar la defensiva.


End file.
